


Повороты не туда

by Metcar



Series: Harries twins vs. Phan [3]
Category: JacksGap, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все душевно больны. А кто-то и физически.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жар

Фил сходит с ума уже вторые сутки. Его невозможно лихорадит, температура не дает даже подняться, поэтому он валяется в постели словно прибитый. Ему то холодно, как на полюсе, то жарко, как в аду. Приходится постоянно забираться в одеяло, а то и в два, и засовывать гудящую голову под подушку, а потом вырываться из этого кокона на воздух и вытирать выступивший пот своей же футболкой.   
Фил негодующе выбирается из своей берлоги пятый, наверное, раз за вечер и злобно фыркает, отплевываясь от перьев подушки, коварно пробравшихся ему в рот. Он ненавидит болеть, потому что уверен, что все люди на этом свете переносят болезнь намного легче, чем он. Это кажется ужасно несправедливым, что все эти разносчики заразы свободно перемещаются по планете, чихают, кашляют на каждого прохожего и остаются абсолютно бодренькими. Фил думает, что было бы мило посадить их всех в какую-нибудь огромную капсулу и отправить подальше от орбиты Земли. И, замечтавшись об идеальном мире без вирусов, немного даже забывает о своем отвратительном состоянии. Температура спала, судя по тому, что ему снова жарко. Но это хорошая новость. А есть и плохая – скоро она снова начнет подниматься и заставит его измученное тело колотиться от холода. Печально вздохнув, Фил проделывает привычный процесс измерения температуры, со скучным любопытством фиксирует изменения и допивает остывший чай с малиновым вареньем, который так приятно на пару минут успокаивает саднящее горло.   
Дэна нет, и это делает его болезнь еще более отвратительным событием. Дэн даже не знает еще, что Фил заболел. Фил не хочет напрягать друга по пустякам, пусть даже ему и ужасно нужна компания. Нужна эта идиотская гримаса притворного отвращения на лице Дэна, которую он видит обычно каждый раз, когда сморкается. Нужно, чтобы Дэн сидел рядом с ним весь день и трепался ни о чем, как он всегда делает, пользуясь тем, что Филу больно даже шепотом разговаривать. Нужно, чтобы Дэн, как строгая мамаша, следил внимательно, принимает ли Фил все нужные лекарства вовремя. А еще, когда Дэн рядом, его чай всегда горячий.   
«Я позвоню ему, если температура снова поднимется», - обещает себе Фил, сдерживаясь в последний момент и не нажимая кнопку «Вызов» на уже сжимаемом в горячей ладони телефоне.   
К полуночи его лихорадит снова.  
***

«Джек!», - хочет сказать Дэн, а получается какое-то задушенное «Мпвфххк!». Харрис упорно игнорирует попытки Дэна оторвать его губы от своих собственных, крепко прижимает к себе разгоряченное тело, кусается даже недовольно, когда Дэну все-таки почти удается вырваться. Нет, он, правда, не стал бы этого делать, даже если бы телефон звонил очень настойчиво, но сейчас он звонит рингтоном Фила, и Дэн инстинктивно готов смести все на своем пути, чтобы ответить.  
\- Джек, - морщится Дэн, окончательно освобождаясь от жадных рук, - надо послушать.  
\- Я - Финн, - обиженно сопит Харрис и отодвигается в сторону.  
Дэн раздраженно дергает плечом. «Да пофиг мне», - думает он и немного дезориентированно крутит головой в поисках источника звона. Через миллисекунду после того, как телефон оказывается у Дэна в руках, звонок обрывается. Он торопливо перезванивает, почему-то ужасно волнуясь.   
\- Фил?   
\- Привет, - слышится с того конца осипший голос, и Дэну хочется ударить себя по лицу. Да посильнее. Желательно ногой.   
\- Заболел? – выдыхает он вместо этого в трубку. Фил утвердительно мычит в ответ. – Хочешь, приеду? – на этот раз мычание отрицательное. Да и Финн, внимательно наблюдающий за ним с кровати, мотает головой и указывает на широкое гостиничное окно, за которым бушует такой непривычный для Британии снегопад. К тому же, уже первый час ночи, да и от Бромли до города довольно не близко, поэтому Дэн понимает, что явно погорячился, предлагая заявиться домой сейчас же.   
\- Тогда завтра с утра, хорошо? – быстро выпаливает Дэн, подойдя к холодному оконному стеклу и вглядываясь в беспросветную мглу зимней ночи. Словно пытается разглядеть в нем далекие огни своей квартиры. Трубка молчит. Молчит непозволительно долго.  
\- Эй, Фил? – зовет он. Трубка молчит упрямее. «Уснул», - понимает Дэн.  
\- Я буду с тобой уже завтра, - говорит он спящему в Лондоне Филу и сбрасывает.  
\- Возвращайся ко мне, детка, - хрипло зовет Финн откуда-то сзади. Дэн оборачивается и видит эту игривую улыбку, от которой у него внутри все скручивается в один большой узел желания. Финн сидит на постели, совершенно обнаженный, и гребаные отсветы от гребаного камина играют на его поджаром теле. И Дэн снова путает все ориентиры в жизни.  
Он подходит к Финну, смотрит на него сверху вниз, заглядывает в хитро прищуренные глаза, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.  
\- Не называй меня так, - возражает Дэн, прекрасно осознавая, что играет с огнем.   
\- Я буду называть тебя, как захочу, - слышит он в ответ и тут же оказывается на чужих коленях. Он не помнит, сколько уже раз этот сценарий прокручивался за последние два дня, что он находился в лапах этих ненасытных монстров. Но, кажется, ему никогда не будет достаточно. Финн вдруг делает совершенно непростительную вещь – начинает покусывать шею Дэна. Харрис точно знает, что этого делать не стоит - Дэн просто теряет контроль, все тело превращается в сплошную эрогенную зону. Дэн хочет отстраниться, но Финн сильнее - он стискивает бедра Дэна, буквально впечатывая в свои собственные, словно отдает команду «Сидеть!», или «Место!», или что там еще. Финн тут хозяин положения, и Дэн вовсе не против такого расклада. Укусы постепенно становятся агрессивнее, Дэн больше не пытается сбежать, послушно обхватывает руками шею Финна и прижимается к нему, обжигаясь невыносимым жаром его тела. Дэн вдруг почему-то думает, что Фил где-то там сейчас в своей постели тоже безумно горячий, горячее любого камина. Вспоминает, как любит прижиматься к Филу, когда у того жар. Это дико странно и так его заводит, что он не сдерживает сдавленного стона. Финн чуть ли не рычит ему в шею и опрокидывает на смятые гостиничные простыни, склоняясь сверху, кусает губы Дэна, совершенно не церемонясь и не заботясь о его комфорте. Он входит в податливое тело резко, но легко – у Дэна иногда за месяц не бывает столько раз, сколько за эти дни – Дэн только всхлипывает в ответ на бесцеремонное вторжение. Обхватывает ногами бедра Финна, впивается пальцами в его плечи и послушно принимает каждый толчок. Он никому не позволял больше брать его в этой позе: только Филу и близнецам. Мысль о Филе снова обостряет все чувства. Все, кроме чувства вины, - оно вообще Дэну не свойственно. Секс с Финном всегда бешеный и долгий, он то ускоряется, то замедляется, шепчет на ухо всякие пошлости – Финн в жизни-то не так разговорчив, как в постели, - в общем, просто лишает Дэна гребаного рассудка.   
Вдруг Финн останавливается совсем, смотрит на Дэна, тяжело дыша, и улыбается как-то маньячно. Дэн вопросительно приподнимает бровь и тоже замирает.   
\- Веселитесь? – слышится у Финна за спиной голос Джека. Тот приближается неслышно и садится на пол рядом с постелью. Дэн смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, видит его блестящие глаза, фальшиво-нежную улыбку, но тут же задыхается в стоне - Финн снова начинает двигаться, еще быстрее и агрессивнее, чем раньше. Финн словно показывает брату, как нужно обходиться с жадными до секса сучками. Джек только фыркает, глядя на это, прижимается губами к мочке уха Дэна, которого поколачивает от приближающегося оргазма, и выдыхает:  
\- Покатаемся завтра на бордах?  
\- Ааа-хх? – переспрашивает совершенно уже ничего не соображающий Дэн, но вместо ответа получает только глубокий поцелуй Джека, и кончает, жалобно выстанывая имена близнецов.   
Только к утру он вспоминает, что Бромли – вообще-то горнолыжный курорт. А еще как никогда ясно понимает, что Харрисы – один из бесконечного списка его диагнозов.


	2. Нерыцарский турнир

Дэн прекрасно осознает, что близнецы вряд ли придут в восторг от идеи вставать с рассветом и ехать обратно в город вместе с ним. Так же, как и от идеи отпускать его раньше времени. Поэтому, едва проснувшись, он решает подло сбежать. Зашуганной мышью Дэн шныряет по всему номеру, собирая разбросанные по его территории вещи, с удивлением обнаруживает на камине собственные боксеры, хмыкает как-то уж слишком самодовольно, пару раз наступает на открытые баночки со смазкой, врезающиеся в его ступни острыми краями, и оглушительно матерится при этом. Про себя, конечно. Чтоб, не дай бог, не разбудить мирно посапывающих близнецов. Дэн даже не хочет остановиться и осмотреть общий масштаб катастрофы, устроенной ими в этом замкнутом пространстве за два дня, только задерживает взгляд на спящих Харрисах перед самым выходом. Джек лежит на том месте, откуда Дэну удалось успешно слинять, прижимается к Финну так близко, что у Дэна перехватывает дыхание от какого-то невероятного, неожиданного приступа ревности. Он чувствует себя каким-то лишним и покинутым. Они ведь даже не заметят, наверное, что он ушел. «Может, они не заметили и того, что ты вообще приходил?» - шепчет противный внутренний голосок, почти забытый Дэном за последние три года после знакомства с Филом. И тут он совершенно теряется. Чувства – то, что всегда его пугало. Чувства, непривычные, противоречивые, такие редкие в его мире, кажется, захватывают его. Дэн глубоко вздыхает и понимает, что лучшее, что он может сделать сейчас, - просто хлопнуть дверью. Громко. Потому что нужно напомнить о себе. Потому что он не хочет, чтобы они о нем забывали. Звук получается на самом деле внушительным, и если бы на потолке в номере была штукатурка, она обязательно бы посыпалась. Дэн точно знает, что близнецы от этого шума проснулись, и ему вдруг становится так смешно от своей выходки, что он почти бежит по гостиничному коридору и заливается звонким смехом, который просто не может остановить. Дэн сбегает по лестницам на первый этаж, продолжая давиться своим хихиканьем, и слышит, как рядом открываются двери лифта. Первым из него вываливается помятый еще со сна Джек, с совершенно немыслимой скоростью подлетает к Дэну и прижимает его к ближайшей стене. Финн, видя, что его помощь не требуется, лениво вышагивает к ним, потягиваясь по пути. Дэн продолжает смеяться, только уже сквозь поцелуй Джека, горячий и такой нужный сейчас. Он снова чувствует, как сладкий туман наполняет его голову, выметая оттуда назревшие, было, страхи и сомнения. Джек отстраняется и мурлычет ему в губы:  
\- Сбежать от нас хотел?  
Наступает очередь Финна его целовать, и Дэн очень надеется, что тут нет никаких блядских камер наблюдения, иначе они показывают сейчас очень интересное представление прямо на первых ступеньках уютного отеля.  
\- Меня… там… такси… ждет… - выдыхает Дэн отрывисто и, освободившись от цепких объятий близнецов, торопливо поправляет мятый джемпер и растрепавшиеся волосы.  
\- Позвоню, - хором говорят братья и синхронно кивают, а потом так же синхронно переглядываются. Дэн едва сдерживается, чтобы снова не заржать, и быстро шагает к выходу.  
Он едет домой, смотрит, щурясь, в окно машины на сверкающие белоснежные сугробы, которые намело за ночь, морщит нос, когда особенно настырный солнечный луч на секунду ослепляет его своим светом. И думает, что у него есть действительно плохая новость для самого себя – теперь он безошибочно точно может определить, кто из них Джек, а кто - Финн.  
***

\- Так это что-то вроде сексуальной зависимости, да? – лениво рассуждает Фил, сидя на кровати, укутавшись в два одеяла и разглядывая потолок, подсвеченный приглушенным светом ночника. Дэн ставит рядом с ним на тумбочку горячий чай и кладет какие-то таблетки, присаживается на край постели и пожимает плечами.  
\- Не знаю, Фил. То есть… Я правда не знаю. Наверное, да, но не только… Эй, тебе надо это выпить, - Дэн указывает кивком головы на принесенную с кухни добычу.   
Фил, постанывая от боли в раскалывающейся голове, поднимается и послушно заглатывает мерзкие на вкус лекарства.   
\- Что это вообще? – спрашивает он, чуть не закашливаясь от отвращения.  
\- Давно тебя это волнует? Пей молча, у меня всегда получалось тебя вылечить.  
\- И все-таки… - снова начинает Фил, но Дэн его перебивает:  
\- Нам правда нужно об этом разговаривать? – его голос становится напряженным, а это значит, что Дэн злится, и с ним надо быть аккуратнее. Всем, кроме Фила. Филу можно все и что угодно.  
\- У меня температура под сорок третий день подряд, у меня целый океан в носу, и горло дерут бешеные кошки, но я все равно выгляжу лучше, чем ты. Так что - да, нам нужно об этом разговаривать, Дэн, - отвечает Фил и, как ни в чем не бывало, прихлебывает свой чай. Вздохнув, Дэн забирается к нему под одеяло, хоть он и так одет в теплую толстовку и штаны, и ему никак не может быть холодно. Просто Фил знает этот его пунктик – Дэн обожает прижиматься к Филу, когда у того температура. Фил тогда чувствует себя так, будто его используют в качестве грелки, но это даже приятно.  
\- Ты себе льстишь, - усмехается Дэн, устраивая голову у него на плече, и прикрывает глаза, - пахнешь больницей.  
\- Да ну тебя, опять тему переводишь, - Фил ставит горячую кружку обратно на тумбочку и торопливо прячет руку обратно в кокон из одеял, почувствовав, что она покрывается мурашками от озноба, - давай, Дэн, я не смогу тебе помочь, пока ты просто все мне не расскажешь.  
И Дэн рассказывает. Рассказывает, как ему странно и непривычно, ощущать что-то по отношению к людям, которые не Фил. Рассказывает, как у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он смотрит в их хитрые миндальные глаза с вечным прищуром. Как он не может перечить ни одному их слову. Как пальцы на ногах поджимаются, когда кто-то из них хоть мимолетно касается его кожи. И о том странном чувстве, что он испытал сегодня при мысли о том, что он может для них ничего не значить. И о том, как его пугает то, что его пугает возможность оказаться для них всего лишь очередной игрушкой. И о том, что он не переживет, если это вдруг перерастет в какие-нибудь «отношения, или что там бывает у людей».  
Фил слушает и не может понять, смешно ли ему от абсурдности этой ситуации или грустно от потерянных и разбитых интонаций в голосе друга. Был бы это не Дэн, он точно сказал бы: «Чувак, да ты влип!». Или: «О-о-о, это точно любовь!». Но это Дэн, а значит, это исключено. Поэтому он говорит:  
\- Я как будто радуги обожрался.   
Но сейчас он первый раз за долгое время боится, по-настоящему боится потерять Дэна. Этот страх разливается внутри, как чуть раньше – горячий чай, пронизывает каждую клеточку тела и чуть отступает только тогда, когда Дэн проводит ладонью по его щеке, заставляя повернуться к нему, и целует так доверчиво и нежно, как, Фил уверен, целует только его.  
\- Просто делай то, что посчитаешь нужным, - произносит Фил, когда поцелуй обрывается. И он едва сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться от боли, которую причиняют ему собственные слова.  
***

На следующее утро Дэн застревает в ближайшем магазине на полчаса, скупая практически целые прилавки, потому что Филу стало уже гораздо лучше, и он милостиво отпустил Дэна закупиться едой, запасы которой дома практически иссякли. И в момент, когда девушка на кассе с милой улыбкой, от которой Дэна подташнивает, отбивает последнюю коробку сока, у Дэна звонит телефон.   
\- Как вовремя! – вслух восклицает Дэн на весь магазин, сует в зубы пару пакетов, другую пару берет в одну руку, а другой – выуживает мобильник из кармана джинсов и, не глядя на экран, отвечает.  
\- Чехо? – рявкает он в трубку, надеясь, что это звучит злобно, но с зажатым во рту полиэтиленом это больше напоминает писк морской свинки.  
\- Обернись, принцесса, - слышит он в ответ знакомый повелительный голос и подчиняется, не задумываясь.  
Финн приближается к нему между прилавков, ступает мягко, словно крадущийся зверь, и даже скалится так же хищно. Покручивает ключи на пальце, вызывающе дует пузырь из жвачки. Дэн столбенеет.   
\- Приветик, - говорит Финн, хлопая Дэна по плечу.   
\- Вы что, следите за мной? – шипит на него Дэн, абсолютно не понимая, как в таком огромном городе он мог оказаться в одном магазине с Харрисами.  
\- Мы? – переспрашивает Финн, забирая у опешившего Дэна половину пакетов, - я тут один вообще-то.   
Дэн выходит из ступора, когда Финн уже на утопающей в сугробах улице, и чуть ли не бегом догоняет его.  
\- Просто решил проведать свою детку. Заскочил вот купить чего-нибудь, не с пустыми же руками идти, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Финн, когда Дэн наконец равняется с ним, и подмигивает ему с совершенно невозможно улыбкой, которая ослепляет Дэна сильнее даже, чем сверкающий под солнцем снег вокруг.  
\- Я же просил не называть меня… - неуверенно начинает возражение Дэн, но тут же сам себя почему-то затыкает. Да плевать ему, как Финн его называет. Серьезно, плевать. Пусть хоть Даниеллой зовет.  
Они медленно бредут по тротуару, держа в руках огромные пакеты и тихо переговариваясь на всякие отвлеченные темы типа погоды, фильмов, пробегающей мимо собаки и проезжающей мимо классной машины. Дэну кажется, что он попал в какую-то параллельную Вселенную, не иначе, но он поддерживает эту болтовню вполне охотно. Правда на языке все время вертится язвительное: «А где твоя группа поддержки?» или «И как ты один так далеко забрался?», но Дэн сдерживает себя. Совершенно незаметно они добираются до дома Дэна и останавливаются у самого входа. Финн с любопытством заглядывает в один из пакетов и присвистывает:   
\- Вы что, бункер строите? Годовые запасы.  
\- Конечно. Столько всякой хуйни вокруг происходит, что самое время, по-моему, - ворчит Дэн в попытках вытащить замерзшими пальцами из закрытого кармана куртки ключи.  
\- Я помогу, - Финн подходит ближе, слишком близко даже, чем позволено это делать на улице, тянется к его карману и расстегивает его с легкостью, смотрит Дэну в глаза, щурясь от солнца, улыбается. И эта улыбка Финна какая-то совершенно не знакомая Дэну - не хитрая, не похотливая, а такая теплая и заботливая, что у него мгновенно будто согревается все тело.   
\- Так хочу тебя поцеловать, - произносит Финн одними губами и облизывает их тут же. Дэн уже готов позволить ему сделать это прямо тут, на глазах у похожих, но Харрис, к счастью, вовремя отходит. Протягивает Дэну его пакеты и спрашивает непринужденно:  
\- Поужинаем завтра?   
Дэн совсем теряется, выдавливает из себя тихое: «Типа свидания?», получая в ответ усмешку, кивок и: «Типа ужина. Но можешь называть как угодно».   
Дэн заходит в лифт и прислоняется спиной к зеркальной стене, опускает голову, гипнотизируя застывшим взглядом пол. Ему странно, страшно, непривычно, он хочет забиться в угол и сидеть там до конца своих дней, потому что он никогда не сможет понять того, что с ним происходит, зачем и почему эти люди пришли в его жизнь и что они от него хотят. Но оказывать им сопротивление выше его сил, поэтому он просто решает плыть по течению. Столько, сколько будет нужно. Даже если это будет причинять ему боль. А это будет причинять боль. Чувства ко всем, кроме Фила, всегда причиняли ему боль.   
***

\- Твой ход, - орет Финн из коридора и для верности хлопает входной дверью, чтобы брат уж точно был оповещен о его приходе.  
Джек выходит из гостиной, держа в руках какие-то исписанные листы и стакан с колой, и смотрит на него немного удивленно.  
\- Опять работаешь, братик? Так все самое интересное пропустишь, - хмыкает Финн, подходя к Джеку и пытаясь заглянуть в его бумажки.   
\- Чего-чего? – спрашивает наконец Джек, теряя всякий интерес к прошлому занятию и отбрасывая листы на ближайший столик.  
\- Он тащится от меня, - с серьезным выражением лица заявляет Финн, отбирает у брата колу и выпивает залпом, - и он будет со мной.  
Джек продолжает смотреть на него с полным недоумением во взгляде целых несколько секунд, но потом начинает громко хохотать и чуть не валится на пол, запнувшись о дорогущий ковер, который всегда его бесил. Финн смотрит на него скептически.  
\- Окей. Так, окей, - говорит Джек, просмеявшись, - ты действительно думаешь, что выиграешь это пари, чувак? Ты спятил.   
Финн хмурится, упрямая складка появляется у него на лбу, он встряхивает головой и садится на кресло, широко расставив ноги, всем своим видом выражая серьезность, с которой принимает брошенный вызов.  
\- Нам нужны четкие условия, - решительно говорит он, глядя на брата, который устраивается в кресле напротив. Эта сцена выглядела бы очень эпично со стороны, но они не посвящают в свои игры третьих лиц, поэтому некому было оценить эту молчаливую войну взглядов. Никто из них никогда не хотел уступать другому ни в чем, несмотря на безграничную любовь друг к другу. Их соперничество порой доходило до абсурда, становилось повседневностью: кто быстрее съест свой завтрак, кто больше километров пробежит с утра, у кого больше треков в плей-листе. Они спорили обо всем и ни о чем, и это стало их жизнью, неотъемлемой частью совместного существования. Так постепенно стало происходить и с личной жизнью: они могли мирно делить свою добычу некоторое время, но наступал момент, когда один из них решал, что заслуживает безраздельного владения тем или иным лакомым кусочком. Тогда-то и начинались их игры. Они играли самозабвенно, цинично и бесцеремонно. На самом деле, никто из них не заботился о чувствах «добычи». Только процесс имел значение, только результат был важен. И как только их жертва выбрасывала белый флаг и выбирала победителя, они оба исчезали из ее жизни навсегда: один – полный самодовольства и окрыленный выигрышем, другой – отчаянно желающий взять реванш.  
\- Срок? – резко спрашивает Джек, продолжая буравить брата тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Неделя.  
\- Так мало?   
\- Не уверен в себе, братик? – усмехается Финн.  
\- Неделя, - с вызовом соглашается Джек.  
\- Правила?   
\- Никаких.  
Тишина воцаряется на несколько секунд, слышно только мерное тиканье часов на стене. Никто из них не уверен, кто должен сказать самые важные слова и нужно ли их говорить в этот раз. Финн решается первым:  
\- Но если это начинает серьезно вредить нам и нашим отношениям…  
\- Мы сворачиваемся, - кивает Джек.  
Это условие обговаривается всегда. Заученная фраза, аксиома их соперничества. Хоть сейчас они оба понимают, что не остановятся, когда Дэн сделает свой выбор. Победитель останется со своим трофеем, а не выкинет его, как это обычно происходит. Уж слишком это ценный приз.  
Финн протягивает близнецу руку. Тот отвечает на рукопожатие, скрепляя сделку, и тут же тянет Финна на себя, заставляя его подняться с кресла и приблизиться. Джек дразняще мурлычет брату на ухо:  
\- Принцесса будет моей.


	3. О верности

\- Осторожнее, тут скользко, - слышит Дэн откуда-то сверху, - держись за меня.  
Дэн хватается за протянутую руку, последним рывком взбирается на крышу и тут же замирает как вкопанный. Небо такое чистое, что видно каждую звезду, а луна заменяет все не горящие сейчас фонари. Снег вокруг блестит и сияет под ее светом, и Дэн жалеет, что так редко обращает внимание на то, что происходит вокруг него.   
\- Красиво, правда? – говорит Джек, прерывая восхищенное оцепенение Дэна, - я здесь часто целыми ночами сидел в детстве. Особенно, когда было так ясно.   
Они стоят на крыше дома близнецов и вглядываются в безоблачное небо. Дэн любит небо, оно всегда прельщало его своим постоянством. Хотя бы что-то в этом мире оставалось статичным, и это не могло не радовать его уставшее от вечной гонки за чем-то существо.   
Джек сжимает его руку в своей и тянет к себе – на улице довольно прохладно, поэтому Дэн совсем не против быть ближе к человеческому теплу. Дэн усмехается про себя: он никогда не думал, что будет стоять с кем-то в обнимку на крыше и ждать гребаный звездопад. С кем-то, кого не зовут Фил. С кем-то, к кому он испытывает чувства.   
\- Сейчас будет еще лучше, - обещает Джек, глядя на часы, а потом Дэну в глаза, и улыбается. Дэн вновь загипнотизирован этой улыбкой, хотя, казалось бы, должен был уже привыкнуть за эти две недели к подобным изменениям. Вообще, за эти две недели он должен был привыкнуть ко всему в этом мире, потому что в нем происходило что-то совершенно непонятное для Дэна: его отношения с Харрисами изменились, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов – практически никакого секса, одна сплошная романтика. Но Дэн, как и пообещал себе, плыл по течению и не копался во всем этом. И все же…  
\- Джек, - неожиданно для самого себя выдыхает он, - зачем это все?  
Джек молчит пару секунд, поднимает голову и отвечает:  
\- Смотри.  
И Дэн смотрит. На него летят десятки звезд. Словно спички по коробку, они чиркают по черной небесной глади и исчезают так же неожиданно, как появляются. Маленькие светящиеся комочки скрываются за домами или просто пропадают бесследно, небо будто торопится избавиться от лишних своих частиц. Дэн абсолютно заворожен – он никогда такого раньше не видел. И его сердце бьется чаще - он волнуется так, как волновался только пару раз в жизни. Джек оказывается еще ближе, обнимает крепче, шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Загадывай желание.  
Но Дэн не знает, чего ему еще просить.  
***

Вся эта затея давно вышла у близнецов из-под контроля. Неделя прошла, так ничего и не решив, - Дэн не торопился делать свой выбор. Даже больше – складывалось впечатление, будто он больше них самих наслаждается этой игрой. И вот, уже следующие семь дней подходили к концу. Они оба понимали, что это уже не по правилам, что это уже выходит за рамки их обычных соревнований. Их обоих периодически посещала и мысль о том, что Дэн так никого и не выберет. Но отступать никто не собирался. Близнецов переполняло ощущение того, что из игроков они сами превращаются в игрушки, потому-то и желание доказать обратное и себе, и друг другу, и блядскому Хоуэллу прогрессировало у них внутри с каждым днем. К тому же, нельзя было не признать тот печальный факт, что оба они без памяти влюбились.  
Они ссорились все чаще, практически любой жест или слово одного до дрожи бесило другого. Неделю назад, после того, как Финн отказался слушать рассказ Джека об очередном свидании с Дэном, они вообще почти перестали разговаривать, считая, что так можно хоть немного спасти положение и разрядить обстановку. Но воздух вокруг них наоборот словно потрескивал и искрил - они передвигались по дому как два хищных зверя по тесной клетке, находясь в вечном напряжении и стараясь лишний раз не сталкиваться друг с другом.  
Итак, уже второе правило было нарушено, но оба решили идти до конца.   
***

\- Фи-и-инн, - громко стонет Дэн и, слыша собственный голос, закрывает рукой себе рот. Выходит как-то слишком непристойно даже для него.  
\- Да, детка? – Финн улыбается как кот, перед которым стоит ведро сливок, и поднимает голодный взгляд на лежащего перед ним Дэна. Он водит кончиками прохладных пальцев по его телу, нарочно обделяет вниманием напряженный член, целует согнутую коленку. Это их первый раз за последнюю неделю, поэтому Дэну приходится закрыть глаза и посчитать хотя бы до ста, чтобы немного успокоиться. Даже их секс теперь похож на свидание – ужин, шампанское, лед. Лед… Стоит Дэну только подумать об этом, как тело снова покрывается мурашками. Дэн распахивает глаза, слыша, как Финн тянется за новым ледяным кусочком, и задыхается, когда новая порция холода обжигает кожу у него на груди. Финн скользит острым краем кубика вниз, обводит соски, проходится по животу и опускается ниже, прижимает к промежности и сжимающемуся анусу. Дэна всего колотит, он закатывает глаза и снова стонет, не в силах больше сдерживать себя. К счастью Дэна, его тело настолько горячее, что маленький кусочек льда тает практически мгновенно и пытка не длится дольше тридцати секунд. Но Финн решает не останавливаться на этом – он собирает ртом капли, оставшиеся на загорелой коже, но сбивается с курса и проводит кончиком языка по вздувшейся венке под головкой. У Дэна перед глазами мелькает вчерашний звездопад, он тянется, чтобы сжать пальцами волосы Финна, не дать ему отодвинуться, но сквозь туман в голове слышит звонок в дверь. Финн настороженно приподнимает голову и чуть ли не рычит от разочарования, вставая с постели.   
\- Может, прикинемся, что нас нет дома? – жалобно просит Дэн с надеждой в голосе. Но Финн качает головой, натягивает шорты и мягко отвечает:  
\- Я быстро.  
Но быстро не получается. Дэн ждет несколько минут, которые кажутся ему вечностью, и все-таки решает одеться и спуститься вниз. По пути он успевает продумать все возможные варианты: грабители, убийцы, родители – но увиденное оказывается уж какой-то совсем неожиданностью и затягивает узел необъяснимого волнения у него в животе. Дэн замирает на лестницах, сжимая пальцами перила, и смотрит. Близнецы стоят у входной двери друг напротив друга и тихо переговариваются. Он так отвык видеть их обоих сразу, что это одновременно кажется непривычным и вызывает ностальгию. Дэн замечает вдруг, как напряжены мышцы на обнаженной спине Финна, как раздраженно скалится облокотившийся о дверной косяк Джек. Он буквально физически ощущает наэлектризованную атмосферу, понимая, что Харрисы сейчас похожи на готовую взорваться бомбу, и с жадным любопытством вслушивается в разговор.  
\- Мы же договорились, что ты сегодня ночуешь у Сэма, – шипит Финн и угрожающе приближается к брату лицом к лицу, опираясь ладонью о стену рядом с его головой.  
\- Эй, полегче, тигр, - скептически ухмыляется Джек, выражая полное равнодушие к этому выпаду, - тут вообще-то и мой дом тоже. Имею право прийти в любое время.  
\- А я вообще-то твой брат, и у нас уговор, - отвечает Финн раздраженно.  
\- О, неужели? – относительное спокойствие, тем не менее, покидает Джека первым, - ты вспомнил, что у тебя есть брат? Я уж думал, ты окончательно забыл об этом с этой шлюшкой, - последнее слово Джек произносит с каким-то особенным удовольствием, смакует его, перекатывает на языке.  
\- Закрой пасть, - шепчет Финн так тихо, что Дэну едва удается разобрать.  
\- С каких пор это стало важнее, чем то, что между нами? – продолжает ядовито выплевывать Джек, не обращая внимания на предупреждающие интонации в голосе брата.  
И тогда Финн бьет. Бьет со всей дури, впечатывая костяшки прямиком в челюсть Джеку. Дэн вздрагивает на лестницах от этого звука и зажмуривается, сильнее сжимая пальцами деревяшку перил. «Что. Вообще. Блять. Происходит», - судорожно проносится у него в голове, когда он слышит, как Финн орет не своим голосом, в котором вмиг куда-то исчезает привычная хрипотца:  
\- Я сказал, закрой свой гребаный рот!  
И тут же от удара влетает спиной в стену позади себя. Джек прижимает локтем его горло и снова заносит кулак, но Финн отпихивает его от себя, толкает, заставляя врезаться в шкаф, с полок которого тут же все падает и бьется о плитку пола, поднимая дикий грохот. Звон бьющегося стекла, сбивчивое дыхание, звуки борьбы, какое-то звериное рычание и шипение – все это наполняет сознание Дэна, который давно уже стоит с закрытыми глазами. Нет, он не будет их разнимать. Сами разберутся. Они это заслужили. Наконец, когда шум стихает, Дэн открывает глаза. Финн сидит на Джеке сверху посреди разгромленной прихожей, держит ладонью его за шею, наклоняется к нему, целует коротко и злобно разбитыми губами, морщась от боли, и шепчет:  
\- Не важнее, понял? Не важнее.  
Дэн не знает, где сейчас царит больший хаос – здесь или у него внутри. Все еще ощущая дрожь во всем теле, он спускается вниз, проходит мимо братьев, берет свою куртку, произносит, не глядя на них: «Ублюдки». И уходит. Теперь точно – навсегда.   
***

Близнецы стоят перед зеркалом в ярко освещенной ванной, критически разглядывая нанесенный себе ущерб. Джек задевает пальцем рассеченную бровь и корчит гримасу невыносимой боли на лице.  
\- Больше никогда не буду с тобой драться всерьез, ты какой-то псих, - говорит он, глядя отражению брата в глаза. Тот усмехается, но тут же понимает, что поторопился с использованием мимики, потому что губы начинает жечь еще сильнее. Джек поворачивается и заботливо прикладывает к его кровоточащей ссадине пакет со льдом. Финн смотрит с благодарностью, но вдруг сжимает запястье Джека и отодвигает в сторону.   
\- Как думаешь, у нас ничья? – задумчиво говорит он.  
\- Да нет, - Джек качает головой и грустно улыбается, - думаю, мы оба ему проиграли.  
И Финн понимает, что самый серьезный их соперник оказался ими опрометчиво недооценен.   
***

Фил делает вид, что внимательно слушает увлекательный рассказ Дэна обо всем этом бреде, который только что с ним случился, но на самом деле, ему просто хочется утащить Дэна, которого он так долго не видел нормально, в кровать и уснуть спокойным сном. Дэн нагло поднял его, вернувшись среди ночи, и начал нести всякую чушь про то, как сильно он в очередной раз разочаровался в людях. Фил окончательно просыпается только к концу повествования. И с печальной ясностью понимает, что сегодня ему спать уже вообще вряд ли придется, судя по тому, насколько Дэн на взводе. Последние полчаса он носится по комнате, размахивает руками, ругается и вообще ведет себя неадекватно. Но Фил так по нему соскучился за две недели, что готов потерпеть. Наконец Дэн успокаивается, тяжело выдыхает и садится на кровать рядом с ним, а потом откидывается на нее, раскинув руки и выражая полное бессилие и безнадежность борьбы с этим миром.   
\- Ты закончил? – спрашивает Фил, зевая.  
\- Да-а-а, - тянет Дэн и кладет себе на голову подушку.   
\- Обещаю, если в следующий раз ты решишь поэкспериментировать с личной жизнью, я запру тебя в туалете, - Фил устраивается рядом и приподнимает край подушки, заглядывая под нее.  
\- Не решу, - мычит Дэн. И некоторое время они просто лежат молча.   
\- Фил, почему я все время куда-то бегу от своего счастья? По каким-то не тем дорогам. Неужели я настолько идиот? – вдруг говорит Дэн.  
\- Просто ты не веришь, что есть люди, которые могут сделать тебя полностью счастливым, - отвечает Фил, не задумываясь. Он давно уже это понял.  
\- Люди?  
\- Ага.  
\- Нет, человек, - поправляет его Дэн, выглядывая из-под подушки одним глазом.  
\- Человек, - Фил кивает, улыбаясь, - человек.


End file.
